Vehicle parking presents challenges for vehicle operators, stemming from issues related to vehicle size and physical dimensions of the vehicle and a targeted parking space, operator skill, area in which the operator wants to place the vehicle, and the type of parking maneuver contemplated.
A parking assistance system includes identifying a desired parking location, and assisting the operator in placing the vehicle in the desired location by controlling aspects of vehicle operation. Such a system is now described.